Blue Eyes
by jojobee1190
Summary: After working on a project for school, Norway develops feeling for a nation he only considered to be his friend. DenNor. Gakuen Hetalia fic. Rated T for kissing and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes**

The two nations focused on their flags; the dorm room silent save for the clinking whirr of the two sewing machines. Denmark glanced over at Norway's work and noticed a thin blue strip threading its way through the white cross on the flag.

"What's the blue cross represent?" he pointed to the navy blue line.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I just like the color, that's all," Norway smiled softly. His friend nodded.

"It's a nice color, navy blue," he added. "Like the color of your eyes." At this, Norway paused and turned off the sewing machine to look at Denmark, mildly surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"What?"

"The color of my eyes, most people wouldn't remember something like that." Denmark smiled a little awkwardly.

"Well, it's just that the first time I saw you, the first thing that struck me was your eyes. They're blue, but not a blue I had seen before. It was like a deep, inky pool. But it was nice, they looked thoughtful and mysterious." A pause. "N-not that I had been staring at you or anything, i-it just…left a mark on me." Denmark stopped for a while and focused intently on his flag, redness creeping up his face. Norway felt a little flustered too. As touches of pink began to stain his cheeks, he slowly turned the sewing machine back on and stared at the flag, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Briefly, his mind wandered to what it would have felt like if Denmark were actually looking at him, but he quickly pushed the thought away out of embarrassment.

"Y-your eyes are nice too, you know," he mumbled. Denmark turned to face Norway, his eyes alight with surprise.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah," Norway's lips quivered, forming into a nervous little smile. "They're blue too, not like the sky though, something different, like…like," he struggled to find the proper word. "Like aquamarine. You know, it's this really pretty and clear gemstone. Your eyes look just like that." Denmark made a small noise similar to laughter, but it sounded more sheepish.

"So…you think my eyes are clear and pretty?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, yeah," Norway replied with a timid chuckle. His friend laughed with him, but the momentarily dispelled awkward feelings soon crept back in and were nearly palpable.

"Um, anyway, w-we should get back to work on our projects."

"Heh, yeah…" Norway was grateful that the conversation had ended. As he worked on his flag, he could tell that the pink touch on his cheeks had spread across his face and turned into a deep scarlet. Every single heartbeat was now excruciatingly noticeable, and even now, his fingers quivered like branches in the wind. He was a little frustrated for having gotten so flustered, but in the end, it had been nice to talk to Denmark for so long. In addition, to look at his eyes, those clear blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Norway tried time and time again to forget about the whole affair, but the memory of how close he had felt to Denmark kept cropping up again. He could recall every little moment, from how sweetly Denmark had smiled at him, to how heavily he had blushed, to how their hands had nearly rested on top of each other, and it was all so sickeningly stupid and enjoyable to think about. He was musing so heavily over this, he hadn't even noticed Denmark walking through the hallway, and just about ran into him. "Ah, sorry!"

"O-oh, it's fine, it's fine," Norway stammered. He could feel his heart beating faster already. _Try to calm down, okay? It's just Denmark._ _No, it's not just Denmark_, one half of his mind snapped. _Let's at least try to slow our breathing_, said the other softly.

"You alright, there?"

"Y-yes! Yes I'm fine." Norway gave a shaky little laugh. "I-I just need to be somewhere, is all. See you."

"…Okay," Denmark gave a reassured smile. "Be seeing you."

"Yeah." He was off at once, moving at a quick stride. As soon as he was sure he was out of sight, Norway collapsed against the wall and exhaled. _Ugh, that was so stupid. Why the hell is it so hard to talk to him? _ "I-I need to take my mind off of this; I should go study or something."

…

Now, with a pen in hand and a pair of headphones encasing his ears, Norway was content. His eyes focused on the textbook in his lap, but his mind was on other things, such as "how the hell is there anything to be tested on if we're at a school where we're learning to become countries?" He didn't really need to study anyway; he just needed something to do instead of getting embarrassed over pointless things. In the end Norway thought it better to just listen to music, so he closed the book and leaned back in his chair, twirling a pen in his fingers absentmindedly. He immersed himself in the sonorous melodies, so deeply in fact, that he did not notice Denmark entering the dorm room. Bothering Norway generally wasn't in his best interests, so the Dane just found a book and busied himself with that. So the two sat, read and twirling, completely oblivious of one another. However, the calm in the room was short-lived, as Norway accidentally flung the pen out of his hand and it flew, in one graceful arc, through the air and landed beside Denmark. As both nations moved to pick up the pen, their hands ended up resting on top of one another, with Norway's underneath Denmark's. It's so warm…and soft too, Norway thought, staring at the larger hand encompassing his own. Slowly, he drew his hand out from underneath Denmark, but remained where he was, eyes locked with the aquamarine pair in front of him. He's so close, I could probably…maybe, the thought trailed off as Norway stumbled forward impulsively, then thought better of it and began to turn away. But Denmark pulled him close and pressed his lips to Norway's passionately. Norway's eyes widened, but his eyelashes soon fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck, gently reciprocating the kiss. As he ran his fingers through Denmark's wild mane of hair, Norway parted his lips slightly and slipped his tongue into the Dane's mouth. Heat coursed through the blood of the two, pouring into their lips and splashing across their cheeks in red-hot fury. The excitement of it all nearly made the two forget that they needed to breathe. With some difficulty, they wrenched their lips away from each other and remained there for a while, momentarily still. A vague self-conscious feeling began to creep up on Norway, and he slowly slid his hands away from Denmark and into his lap, crimson coloring his face and neck. "S-sorry, um, I don't really know what I was thinking."

"Oh no, no, not at all," the other boy stammered, running his fingers through his hair where Norway had tangled it. "I-I was the one who kissed you, after all." Denmark seemed equally embarrassed; his cheeks and ears were bright red, and he continued to glance everywhere, everywhere but at the nation in front of him. "Well, you're probably busy, so…I guess I'll just leave you be." His words made Norway feel strangely empty. He didn't want to be without Denmark.

"H-hold on, Den." Norway gathered himself up, took a deep breath, and pressed himself into Denmark, wrapping his arms around the taller nation in a tight embrace. Being shorter than Denmark, he had to strain a little, but Norway managed to plant a light kiss on his cheek. He remained there, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

Those clear.

Deep.

Pretty.

Inky.

Aquamarine.

Navy.

Blue eyes.


End file.
